


Let me be here with you

by Blu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and a bit of grumpy louis at the start, i don't even know what this is, just some cute larry for you, larry stylinson - Freeform, little bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu/pseuds/Blu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears Harry laugh and then his footsteps move again until he is standing in front of Louis, hands on his hips and a smirk on his handsome face.<br/>"What?" Louis grumbles. Harry giggles - fucking giggles - before leaning over him and kissing his forehead. Louis pulls his head up further, wanting a proper kiss. His boyfriend obliges and connects their lips. Louis will never ever get tired of this, of kissing Harry, of being with Harry.</p>
<p>Just a quick one shot to share the Larry love!! (Its quite short sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be here with you

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute Larry fluff. Xander is mentioned but only because of grumpy Louis! Also a bit of angst (soz).

The steady stream of the air con was starting to annoy Louis. It shouldn't really, its too damn hot to not have it on and really it soothes his slightly sunburnt skin. But the whirring of the machine is just beginning to make his fingers drum in an irritated fashion against his thigh. The bedroom of their LA house is boiling, he has the balcony doors flung wide open and the curtains shut on the rest of the windows. He huffs out a disgruntled breath and lies back down on the bed pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He smiles instantly when he sees the background. It's him and Harry two weeks ago when they were holed up in the house, Harry's chin is hooked over Louis' shoulder and he's smiling so brightly Louis almost forgets to look at himself in the photo. He's half in it, grinning and leaning back on Harry for support.  _God he loves this photo._ He unlocks the phone and pulls up his iMessages. There's a couple from Liam about buying mini water guns on amazon and wondering if he can get them sent to the next hotel, Louis scoffs to himself.

_Of course you can Payno you're a fucking popstar._  He types back and presses send. He leaves the conversation and opens the one marked 'Hazza' There's a couple of food emojis that Harry sent as his last text then Louis' own one of the sunglasses face emoji. He sighs and sees those messages were sent two hours ago. And all he's done since then is play a game of fifa and laugh at some old X Factor auditions he's found on YouTube. Scrubbing a hand over his face he pulls up the keypad and begins to type.

_When will you be back? Miss you._ Satisfied that it doesn't seems  _too_ needy but gets his point across Louis hits the send button. Less than a minute later the three dots appear indicating that Harry's replying. Louis smirks. His boyfriend has always been weak to his needier side. Neither of them can go without talking for more than a few days, once when the media attention on Eleanor and himself was particularly bad Harry disappeared off to LA for weeks and didn't speak to Louis until he physically flew out there and practically banged down the door of their LA house. Harry had been a mess, sobbing and hair strewn all over his face. They had spent days just bundled up together and agreed to never ignore each other for that long again.

_Be home soon. Have to see Xander gets to his friends flat first. Miss you too._ Louis frowns. Xander, again. It's so unfair that Harry gets to go out with Xander, have meals with him, go to have stupid kale smoothies with him basically do anything with him alone and the media and management stay silent but the minute Louis so much as looks at Harry onstage then he's called into about ten meetings on how he has to 'control' himself. He flings his phone off the bed and ignores the clatter it makes when it hits the floor. Stupid Xander, stupid Harry. Grumbling to himself he hoists his body off the bed and pads over to Harry's laptop. It's one of the new MacBooks, he remembers Harry coming home with it, excited and Louis complained because there wasn't a USB socket. He flips open the lid and types in the password (Larryisreal) before pulling up Tumblr. He types in Harry Styles and begins scrolling to find new attractive pictures of his boyfriend that he can set as the new background. He's enjoying himself really - all the fangirls love Harry's man bun (Louis loves to tug it out after sex when Harry is wrapped around him all pliant and loose). They also seem to love a moment a few shows back when Harry tells a fan 'Hello you're very small' Louis clicks on the video and laughs as Harry speaks and then suddenly he smiles even more if it's possible because it's a vine with himself grinning after Harry says 'you're very small' Louis likes the video before scrolling again. There's photographs of Harry and Xander. He feels like a bucket of ice has just been dropped over him. These are from today because Harry is wearing that white shirt with palm trees on it that Louis picked out for him in the morning. Tumblr fans move fast. There's selfies with fans and Harry is wearing Louis' sunglasses (thieving bastard). Xander is in the background of several pictures and Louis feels his stomach coil with anger and jealousy. He slams the laptop lid shut and pushes it away from him. He knows with all his heart that Harry wouldn't ever cheat on him, God no. Nothing like that he knows Xander is only a friend but the fact that Harry can walk around with him in public is what's killing him. 

Louis wants to come out. He wants to walk down the street hand in hand with Harry, slip the promise ring onto his finger that he bought him last year and kiss him silly for everyone to see. But he can't. He has to stay here, hiding out in his own house that everyone thinks is just Harry's house because that's how the media portrays it. It's times like these he understands why Zayn left. He frowns at the thought. He hasn't heard from Zayn in a month - its as though they're all ignoring each other. He tugs the expensive blanket off the bad and traipses down the stairs to the ridiculously large sofa before laying the blanket down and snuggling himself deep under it so only his head pokes out of the top. He grabs the controller for their PS4 and pulls up YouTube. He debates on what to watch for a while before settling on cat videos. God, he must be really sad if he's watching cat videos at four in the afternoon. He burrows back down beneath the blanket and watches, eyes screwing up in laughter at the cats. 

The sky has grown slightly darker by the time he hears a key turn in the lock. Harry's unmistakeable footsteps come towards him and he hears him stop in the doorway.

"Lou?" Louis raises an eyebrow and drawls back,

"M'here. Just on the sofa." He hears Harry laugh and then his footsteps move again until he is standing in front of Louis, hands on his hips and a smirk on his handsome face. "What?" Louis grumbles. Harry giggles -  _fucking giggles -_  before leaning over him and kissing his forehead. Louis pulls his head up further, wanting a proper kiss. His boyfriend obliges and connects their lips. Louis will never  _ever_ get tired of this, of kissing Harry, of being with Harry. Suddenly Harry rips the blanket off Louis and scrambles in beside him before draping it over both of them. 

"Hi." He says, face close to Louis.

"Oops." Louis replies whilst Harry rolls his eyes fondly before bringing him in for another kiss. His boyfriend has been home for two minutes and already he feels ten times better. He grins into the kiss pulling the strands of hair that are tickling his jaw in closer. All he wants to do is stay here forever with Harry. He pulls away and nuzzles into the taller boys collarbone.

"You alright?" Harry asks, his voice quiet, a low rumble in his chest. Louis barely nods and just clutches tighter to the fabric of Harry's shirt. Harry suddenly giggles again.

"What is it?" Louis asks, looking up at his boyfriend. Harry is looking at the TV and watching a cat try to drink water from a tap. Louis shakes his head, his man is an absolute idiot. 

"Look at it!" Harry cackles, rolling onto his side and pulling Louis with him so he's half lying on top of him. Louis laughs too. It is pretty funny and just looking at Harry's entertained face is more than enough for him. "Oh my God" Harry continues, "I need to send a snapchat of this to Niall!" He brings out his phone and Louis jolts when he sees the background. It's the exact same as his own. He smiles as Harry takes the video and sends it.

"I love you." Louis says, eyes on Harry as he turns back round to look at him. His boyfriend grins and presses kisses all over his face. 

"Love you too baby." He replies, green eyes bright and full of happiness. Louis snuggles down next to him and tries to contain his giggles as a new cat video comes on. If every day is like this for the rest of his life, he'll be a happy man. As long as he's with Harry. 

 


End file.
